


Quick Break

by Sarai of the Sun (sarai377)



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/Sarai%20of%20the%20Sun
Summary: Brand is out for a morning run when things back in the bedroom (between Addam and Rune) get... heated.(Takes place shortly after The Hanged Man, but there aren't any major spoilers for that book in here)
Relationships: Addam Saint Nicholas/Rune Saint John, Brand Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas, Rune Saint John/Brand Saint John, Rune Saint John/Brand Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Quick Break

_They’re fucking at it again_. 

Brand growls and picks up the pace. If only he could get his two lazy scions up at first light, drag them along with him on a run, he wouldn't be interrupted by-- 

He feels the moment Rune wakes fully, when he realizes Addam's hand is on his cock. Confusion gives way to interest and slips right to desire, sharp and bright. Rune's pleasure manifests through the bond, tangible as thirst. 

Brand's own desire rushes to meet Rune's, and he swears he can _feel_ Addam's smile, the scratch of an unshaven cheek, as if on his own face. 

It's one of Rune's good days - he's been having more and more of them in the months since Addam and Rune invited Brand in. He's an equal partner in just about everything, part of the package deal, as Rune liked to joke. 

But instead of backing Addam off, Rune welcomes him in. Brand feels as Rune finds Addam's erection and starts to move his own hand, slow and methodical with it. 

Brand's own erection is becoming harder and harder to ignore. They both know he’s out for a run. And Brand knows, from previous mornings, that they won't stop now, that Addam seems to _love_ hearing Brand's complaints about how their morning lovemaking was deliciously distracting. Calling a cell phone now would only give Addam more energy, knowing that he's riling up both his lovers. _The bastard_ , Brand thinks fondly. 

Brand slows to a jog and looks around, but already knows that he's alone. The temporary complex Addam procured for them is large, set back along a private street. The woman in the nearest house likes to take her dog for morning runs, but thankfully Brand has learned her schedule and made sure to get up extra early to compensate. 

He walks swiftly to the servants' entrance, where the sweep of the fencing at the gated access should provide him enough cover. 

Once tucked into the alcove, he reaches for his waistband and tugs his cock out. His whole body is sweaty and the morning sun warms his skin. Brand spreads one hand against the brick wall and takes his dick in hand. 

_Finally_ , Rune thinks at him, less a word and more the intense sensation of banked impatience suddenly relieved.

Brand focuses hard on how _good_ it feels, both within his own body and in Rune's. Addam is using his whole hand, his strokes long and confident. And because Brand knows it drives Rune wild, he matches Addam's strokes in both speed and grip. 

Rune's attention wobbles like a top, losing himself in it. Brand grins into his shadow, cast by his damp forehead pressed to the warming bricks. 

Addam catches on, or maybe Rune has told him that both of them are reacting to his hand movement. He kisses and then sucks at Rune's neck. The bond sings, and for a moment Brand hears a faint bit of melody. He's not certain if he's picking it up through their Companion bond or the fledgling Talla connection. It's a smooth deep beat, something for dancing, for easy love-making. Addam enjoys when every part of his life has some soundtrack. 

Addam gives a particular stroke that he knows Brand likes. 

His breathing changes from ragged to deep, as he forces himself not to pant with it. He moves in unison with Addam, jerking himself where any wayward neighbor could see him, and this is so unbelievably hot that he has to clench his thighs and hold on, fight against the wave of pleasure cresting within him.

Rune isn't quite there yet, so Brand pulls back, just a shade. Brand loves feeling Rune's orgasm alongside his own, and Rune's admitted that it feels about ten times more intense when they time it together. Brand’s hoping Addam won't take advantage of it now, not like when they are all together in the king-sized bed. 

Rune's lost to his own pleasure, hand barely moving on Addam, but he and Brand are locked in as tight as the moon and the earth, held into orbit by impossibly strong forces. Rune knows, even if just subconsciously, that Brand is holding for him. 

An outpouring of gratitude surges along the live wire of their bond, letting Brand taste and scent Addam's body, his soft lips, the smell of his hair. 

Addam's hand moves, and moves, and he's doing what Rune likes, now, curling the thumb up and over to press just at the bottom of the slit. 

Someone's legs are quaking, and Brand can't tell if it’s him or Rune. Just in case, he locks his own muscles. 

Another strong downward stroke, a twist at the bottom for Brand, then an easy movement back to the tip. Thumb into the slit, tongue under his jaw, smoldering breath and the scent of sunlight singeing away morning dew--

Rune's Aspect flares from his eyes. Brand feels it as a near strike of lightning, the afterimage of staring too long at the sun.

"Addam," Brand growls low, as his hand moves down the shaft again. Rune echoes it. 

Addam says something, but Brand cannot feel it, because there's a twist and a sudden squeeze, and then a single long grinding thrust. 

Hips jerk. Sunspots dance across Brand's eyes, or maybe Rune's. That building wave crashes down over all of them, and Brand is swept into Rune, or Rune is swept into Brand, and Addam keeps moving his hand _just so_ \--

Brand curses and catches himself on one shoulder against the brick wall, pleasure radiating out from his core into his shoulders, his knees, his fingertips. He exhales and inhales, and somehow he and Rune are untangled in the blink of an eye. Rune's aftershocks trickle into Brand's spine, delicious and soft, but Brand knows who they belong to. 

Brand cleans himself up with a spare rag he carries in a pocket, then rests against the wall for another few seconds. His fingers are tacky. Down the still-vibrating bond, Addam is licking the come off his fingers and Rune is watching through a happy, post-orgasm exhaustion. 

Brand wants nothing more than to fall into bed beside both of them. 

Grinning, he tucks himself away, tosses the rag into the nearby trashcan, then jogs back toward the main entrance. He waves at the neighbor who is just leaving her house, dog straining on the leash. 

If he hurries, he might make it back in time to suck Addam's dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yes so there you have it, my second attempt at writing the threesome! Anyways I love this series SO MUCH!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> (If any of my FE fans followed me here, please know that I have like 20 various Chrobin fics in progress and it'll happen eventually! I'm a bundle of stress and anxiety and eventually I will finish up one of the million partially-written fics. But not today.)


End file.
